


Meeting of Minds

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The OA (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Hannibal/OA crossover, Multi, One Shot, beautiful men, implied HOAp, implied Hannigram, like they are probably soul mates, scopolamine anyone?, these two just had to meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: The Angel Hunter comes to Baltimore for a consultation with renowned psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, desperate to find answers before Prairie drives him out of his mind. And Hannibal relishes a unique opportunity to commune with a kindred spirit.





	Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/gifts).



Hap pulled his collar and cashmere scarf up against the sleet and wind. It was a chilly night in Baltimore. He stood at the door of what he hoped was not going to be a fool’s errand, although to come all the way across the country for a clinical consultation with a psychiatrist did seem completely out of character, even for him. He raised his hand. He made a fist. He knocked. 

“Dr. Percy, good evening. Won’t you come in.” His knock was answered almost instantly by a distinguished man who looked to be about his age, well dressed in an elegant three piece suit and almost ludicrously colorful paisley tie. Hap instantly regretted his decision. 

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter, and please, call me Hap.” He said, with no other choice than to step into the brick town house. He was led down a hall and into a large office. 

“If we are going to be on a first name basis then I must insist you use mine as well. Please. But Hap? That sounds more like an interesting nickname.” Hannibal took Hap’s coat and scarf and placed them on a wide bench by a roaring fire. 

“Well, it is,” Hap was led into Hannibal’s office. He took in the spacious surroundings, the richly dyed drapes and thick oriental carpeting. “It’s short for Hunter Aloysius Percy. Such a mouthful. I’ve gotten used to Hap.”

“Ah, I see.” Hannibal smiled and waved toward a seat. The man before him appeared exhausted. His eyes were ringed with violet beneath the frames of his amber glasses. They took their seats. “So, Hap. How can I be of assistance?”

“Leon couldn’t recommend you highly enough, Dr., uh, Hannibal.”

“He’s a remarkable scientist. His research is ground breaking. I admire him greatly.” Hannibal crossed his ankle over his knee and folded his hands. 

“So, you know then? About our work? About what we study and what we do?”

“Leon has shared with me, yes. You’ve no need to worry, Hap. You and Leon are entitled to the privilege of doctor and patient confidentiality while you are in my office.”

“Yeah, but you’re not technically my doctor. I mean, I’m not really here as a patient, per se, right? This is more of a consultation.”

“We can call it that, if you would prefer,” Hannibal said smoothly. “Leon indicated you were at a crossroads with your methodology. He thought perhaps it would be useful for you to process what it is that ensnares you at this time in your project.” 

“Leon is right about that.” Hap leaned back in the chair and found his eyes drawn to a rather majestic rack of antlers on the far side of Hannibal’s office. He started to relax and felt maybe it wouldn’t be a wasted trip after all. Scanning over the second floor, he saw shelves of neatly arranged books. Everything seemed to have a proper place in a gothic and antiquated sort of way that was so different from his own mangle of wires, harnesses, and electrodes. “You see, Leon and I both started out with the same thesis- to explain existence and to prove what lies beyond this mortal coil, so to speak. But once we began operationalizing out research, well, our paths diverged significantly.” 

“So he’s told me,” Hannibal said with a nod of agreement and a lick of his lips. The man before him was anxiously driven, almost obsessively so if not indeed. It intrigued Hannibal considerably. 

“Leon doesn’t believe in attachment to his subjects. He insists that enforced turnover is essential to the experiment. Initially I agreed with him,” Hap trailed off with a huffed exhalation, as if it was too much to continue. He stood and prowled curiously around Dr. Lecter’s office. On a small, round, marble table there was a pile of drawings. “Yours?” Hap asked as he leafed through them. 

“They are, yes. I find having creative outlets helps to alleviate some of the tedium and second hand trauma of such a profession. I’m sure you can relate.” 

“Sure,” Hap murmured as he sifted through the art. 

“And what do you do for diversion to cleanse your spirit of the vicarious pain of humanity?” 

“Well, I like music. And I fly. A single engine plane. But honestly, my work has been pretty consuming these past years.” 

“Yes. I see,” Hannibal came to stand behind Hap. He discreetly leaned over Hap’s shoulder as if he was trying to see which drawing he viewed, but the close proximity was the perfect opportunity for Hannibal to casually inhale the aroma Dr. Percy left in his wake. He’d not been able to make it out when he’d first entered the office; there was something unusual lurking beneath the warm, oily wool of Hap’s sweater, from which Hannibal could sense fields of New Zealand. The scent of dust from pine needles was easy enough to mark, as was organic oils of amber and cedar wood in his cologne, mingled with the researcher’s own musk and a slightly fruity shampoo (no doubt from a minuscule sample bottle in whatever hotel he’d stayed in the night prior). But there was something else residing in the creases of this Hunter Aloysius Percy’s flesh that Hannibal had not immediately been able to place, and it had frustrated him. It pleased him to have an opportunity to finally have a chance to slyly sniff out the missing notes of this stranger’s perfume profile. 

Hap turned his head to look at Hannibal. Hannibal stiffened slightly. “These are remarkable. You’ve quite a gift.” 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said and smiled smugly. When Hap had spoken, his breath had carried a metallic tang, almost ironlike. Beyond a doubt, Hannibal knew at once what the scent was that hovered around Hap like a holy light. 

It was death. 

“This one is particularly vivid,” Hap noted of a portrait of a shirtless young man with dark curls and an expression of grief and rage on his beautiful facial features. The man held a knife and was in a pose that made him seem to almost howl at an enormous moon as blood dripped in great gouts from a wound on his abdomen. 

“I call that one, Young William by Moonlight,” Hannibal offered. “Our demons can take many forms, can they not, Hap?” 

“Yes, well, my particular demon du jour has taken the form of a luminous, blind, woman. She’s so blond she’s practically angelic in her radiance and she’s challenged me in ways I could never have predicted.”

“I see,” Hannibal said as they returned to their chairs. “Tell me, does your angel have great value to your work?”

“You have no idea. I think she might even be the key to unlocking a door between essential truths, but I’ve found myself growing attached in ways that are influencing the work.” 

“Ah. Compassion can be inconvenient. Yes.” 

“It’s not just compassion, attachment, empathy. Sure all of those things are in the mix, but when I look at her, I feel undeniable attraction. I want her like I’ve never wanted anything other than the answers in this work. And I can’t have her. She won’t have me and I won’t force her. That would skew my results just too far off the chart.”

Hannibal nodded as he considered Hap’s confession. “Well, some amount of erotic counter transference is to be expected, is it not? Perhaps if you worked through your feelings you could resume the project unhampered by the emotional burden this woman presents to you.” 

“But that’s just it, you see? She’s made me stop and wonder if it’s wrong; if what I am professing to do in the name of science is some sort of selfish and immoral act.”

“And yet you’re curious,” Hannibal’s lips curled and his eyebrows twitched up. Leon had failed to mention how delightful this Dr. Percy was, in addition to being creatively genius and ruthlessly talented. Hap nodded and opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. He looked around him, wildly helpless. Hannibal tutted. “There, there, Dr. Percy. You must remember that you are a brilliant mind and brilliant minds are forever tortured. It is natural for you to suffer so, but you must find ways to bear it.”

“Do you really believe that?” Hap asked incredulously. 

“I do,” Hannibal assured him. “Good and evil are but human constructs with which we all must wrestle and then decide what we can manage for ourselves.”

“Now you sound like Leon,” Hap chuckled.

“Where do you think Leon heard it from?” Hannibal said. 

“Ah! Yes, well, he did say you were an ingenious thinker and I believe this conversation has helped me immensely to find my peace. It does feel better just to have confided in someone, but it would be so much easier if Pra- uh, if she, the woman who is interrupting my work, would be more compliant.” 

“Of course. Have you considered scopolamine?”

“What?”

“Scopolamine. You can use it in injectable or gas form and it elicits complete compliance. I’ve had wonderful results with it myself. I can send you some research on it and also give you a resource for acquiring it in a very discreet manner. That is if you are interested.”

“I am! I am interested. Very much. Thank you.”

“Not at all, Hap. Now, have you eaten yet? I was just about to prepare some supper. I’ve come into some lovely cuts of venison. My companion is unable to join me this evening, and have far too much to eat alone. Would you care to join me?”

“Absolutely. Thank you! And we can discuss your use of scopolamine further if you don’t mind.” Hap smiled and clapped his hands together. “I don’t remember if I’ve ever had venison before.”

“It can be a bit of an acquired taste, but so isn’t anything worthwhile in life, don’t you think?”

“Hah! I do, in fact I say that same thing all the time.” 

“It seems we have more than several things in common, Hap. You’ve been most charming, just as Leon assured me you would be. And it will be my honor to have you for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thank you so much for reading. This is my first ever crossover fic and it was sort of a rush job, but I just had to get these two in a room with one another. If two gorgeous, glorious villains ever needed to sit down and pick each other's brains (Hannibal pun not intended) it is definitely these two beautiful men. Please feel free to comment. I'm loving getting to know folks in both fandoms and live and breathe for every little word you gift. . . xoxoxo.


End file.
